rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Maginot bunker
The Maginot Bunker is a fortified cement shelter armed with twin 47mm anti-tank guns and a flamethrower. This bunker is deadly against infantry, tanks, and any artillery units foolish enough to get close to them. However, it is not invincible, and can be destroyed by concentrated artillery fire and bombers, against the latter of which it has no defense against. Consider placing Fortified Position bunkers nearby to counteract enemy air-raids, and setting up long-range guns to counter-shell enemy artillery. History The Maginot Line (French: Ligne Maginot) named after French Minister of Defense André Maginot, was a barrier made up of concrete fortifications, tank obstacles, artillery casemates, machine-gun nests, and miscellaneous other defenses which France constructed along its borders with Germany and Italy, in the light of experience from World War I, and in the run-up to World War II. Generally, the term only refers to the defenses facing Germany, while the term Alpine Line is used for the Franco-Italian defenses. The French established these fortifications to buy time for their army to mobilize in the event of an attack, invasion, and/or to entice Germany to attack neutral Belgium to avoid direct attack on the line. The success of static, defensive combat in World War I was a key influence on French thinking, and in turn, the development of the Line. The fortification system successfully dissuaded a direct attack; however, it was strategically ineffective, as the Germans did indeed invade Belgium, flanked the Maginot Line, and proceeded relatively unobstructed. It is a myth however that the Maginot Line ended at the Belgian border and was easy to circumvent. The fortifications were connected to the Belgian fortification system, of which the strongest point was Fort Eben-Emael. The Germans broke through exactly at this fortified point with a unique assault that incorporated gliders and shaped explosive charges. The surrender of the fort, in less than two days, allowed the invasion of France. Strategies and Tactics *Being $40, the Maginot Bunker is an expensive defensive structure. For games in earlier time periods, the Fortified Position would be better-suited for the economy. *Paired up with the Panhard armored recon vehicle, the range of the bunker is greatly increased and its effectiveness as a defensive structure. *Usually to counter such defensive structures, the enemy will produce groups of artillery units. Having bombers to flatten those artillery units will prevent the enemy from lowering your defenses. *The Maginot bunker can actually destroy buildings but the player must be extremely sneaky in getting the bunker into enemy lines, when deployed and given the order the bunker will burn any enemy building Pros & Cons +Rivals the german counterpart, less range but more firepower. +Enough hp to withstand harsh artillery and bombing. +2 x 47mm guns deal just fine with heavy tanks. +The flamethrower is more than able to deal with waves of infantry and even tanks. (if they could get that close) -Very expensive and not economical. (A combination of AT guns and light infantry would do better) -Like any defensive building, the enemy can see this major building and walk around it (like the battle of France) Weapons See Also *Germany: Seigfried Blockhaus * * Category:Very resistant bunkers Category:Headquarters